Harry Potter and The Tauros' Horn
by Debido-Hanshi
Summary: A crossover of Harry Potter and Pokemon using HP as a backbone for the story with human character from ONLY HP ( there may be some references to human Pokemon characters but these will be minimal) with the addition of Pokemon. Pairings as yet to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Tauros' Horn**

AN – This is the first chapter of my first story. I will endeavour to continue this and make it into a series of Harry Potter/Pokémon crossovers based on the books by J.K. Rowling and the ingenious game from Game Freak. Please read and review but note that updates will be sporadic at best.

Disclaimer: I don't down Harry Potter or Pokémon. These belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak respectively.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Meet Harry**_

The Dursleys, who lived at Number 4 Privet Drive, were an ordinary family like every other family in Britain. They took excessive care that they appeared ordinary and fitted in.

Mr Vernon Dursley was a minor businessman who was twice as wide as he was tall. He owned a fairly successful minor company that made drills. His wife, Mrs Petunia Dursley, was his exact opposite. As skinny as a rake was she, with a compulsive need to gossip, but for the most part she did not leave the house. The reason for this was her obtuse, grossly overweight baby whale of a son – Dudley.

There was no sign that another child lived there, but he did. Harry Potter was his name and, although he did not know it, he alone of that whole normal family was worth something and was destined for a more unusual life. You see, Harry's parents had been Lily and James Potter and that alone made him completely different to the Dursleys.

James Potter's great-great-great-grandfather was Garry Oak (who was, of course, the grandson of THE Professor Oak). He was also rumoured to have had a great-great-grandmother who was a daughter of the line of Merlin but this could not be confirmed. This made Harry, like James before him, a Pokéwizard. Lily Potter, who was Lily Evans, had been as unremarkable as Petunia until her 11th birthday when she too discovered that she was a Pokéwizard. This meant that Harry was a very special young lad – but he did not feel that way.

The 10 year old child was forced by his guardians, Petunia and Vernon, to work for them and respond to their every whim from the age he could walk. He often wondered what had become of his parents (but couldn't ask the Dursley's as the first rule that he had learned was that there were to be NO questions). He was pretty sure that they were dead – he had a particularly vivid recurring nightmare in which he was a lady with red hair being hit by a flash of green light and falling out of view. It always ended the same way – with a blinding flash of green light that made him wake up in a cold sweat. But he could remember not more of his parents than this.

The particular day upon which we are introduced to Harry was the 30th of July – the day before his 11th birthday – and what a day that would prove to be.

* * *

A.N. – let me know what you think – I should have a second chapter up shortly.

Remeber to review :D...


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and The Tauros' Horn**

AN – WHOOOOOOOOOOOO... Chapter 2 is on its way...

Disclaimer: I don't down Harry Potter or Pokémon. These belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak respectively.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – The Letter**_

Harry woke early on the morning of the 31st of July. He knew it was stupid but wanted time to himself before the Dursley's asked him to do something for them. He thought about his parents and wished they were with him that day.

He had remembered more about his parents in his dream the previous night. He remembered a meeting of a red haired lady (who he assumed to be his mum), a man who looked like an older version of Harry (assumed to be his dad) and a few other people – Mooey and Pafoo who he saw as close friends of the two other people. He could recall these two men well and this made him nearly certain of the identity of the other two as being his parents. They spoke of many things that Harry didn't understand – a vision, a war, a Dumbles, an Alboos and a Woldeyvart (whatever that was).

Then a sharp rapping brought him back to reality. "Boy! Get up and make breakfast for Dudders" a shrill voice that Harry recognised as Petunia screeched. Harry got up and opened the door of his 'bedroom'. He knew it was wrong that he was to live in the tiny cupboard under the stairs – especially when Dudley got two WHOLE rooms to himself – but he had learnt that complaining got you punished.

Harry duly went and made breakfast for his fat cousin, fat uncle and shrill aunt. He cooked bacon, scrambled eggs and made toast. Just when he thought that his birthday could get no worse, Dudley Dursley walked into the room. He stood behind Harry and watched until Harry was cutting the toast into slies with a sharp knife and then WHAM. He pushed Harry causing him to cut the palm of his hand open on the knife. Harry didn't yell (that was what Dudley had wanted) despite the pain the cut caused him.

Now, this was nothing new to Harry – Dudley was always making Harry hurt himself. Therefore, to avoid upsetting the rest of his family, he moved his hand away from the food so that it would not be 'contaminated' with his blood. As he did this, Dudley retreated whilst whispering "Happy Birthday Harry. That's the only gift you'll get this year."

Harry knew this was true and bound his hand in a piece of kitchen roll to stop blood dripping everywhere. He carried the three plates of breakfast to the dining room table and then hurried back to the kitchen. He heard the sounds of the Dursleys eating in the dining room whilst he munched on the burned piece of toast that was his breakfast. Then, his uncle shouted " You, Boy, get the post now or you'll get no food for a week.

Harry scarpered down the hall – he knew from experience that his uncle would make true on his threat – he had often gone without food for weeks as punishment for not jumping when his uncle told him to.

He picked up the brown envelopes that Harry knew his uncles would burn and saw under them, a letter address to himself – it even had the address of his cupboard on it. Harry picked it up and took all the letters for his uncle to the dining room. He pushed his letter under the door of the cupboard so that he could read it later.

As he entered the dining room, he forced himself to look as glum as normal and handed over the letter to his uncle. Vernon took one look, saw they were bills and threw the lot of them into the fire (which Harry had set earlier that morning). Harry picked up the empty plates, took them to the kitchen, hand-washed and dried them and put them away. His uncle then said farewell to Petunia and Dudley, told Harry to go to his cupboard and left for work. Dudley also left the house and would spend the day with his friend Piers, who lived nearby and had invited Dudley to a sleepover. Petunia locked Harry into the cupboard and also left the house – she was going shopping in town that day and wouldn't be back for hours.

* * *

A.N. – let me know what you think.

Remeber to review :D...


End file.
